


Gone

by Phantomangelgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/M, Language, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomangelgoddess/pseuds/Phantomangelgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is kidnapped by a bunch of demons, will she ever see the light of day or Dean Winchester again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

You gasp for breath as you wake up to the sound of screams reverberating around the cell you called home. You aren’t dead, not yet at least. You had no idea how long you had been trapped in this Hell-sometimes it felt like a lifetime. You missed your old life, the one where you got to see the sun; the one where you got to see Dean Winchester.

1 year ago

The two of you weren’t dating, Dean always saw you as a little sister, whereas you, on the other hand, were irreversibly in love with the older Winchester. Sam had finally convinced you to tell Dean your feelings, and you were so nervous that night. Your heart was pounding, your palms were sweaty, and just as you were about to knock on the motel room door, everything went black. 

You woke up to a sneering black eyed demon holding a knife with blood dripping from the blade. You could hear each drop as it hit the cold, blood-drenched floor. You jumped as you heard an animalistic scream coming from a room down the hall.

“We are going to have so much fun, little hunter,” the demon laughs as he plunged the knife into your hand. You screamed until your voice was gone, every day for a year. You screamed for Dean, for Sam, hell sometimes you called out for Cas; but nobody ever showed

The pain never stopped, once the demon for the day had, had his fill of torturing you, they dragged you beaten and bloody back to your cell. Once there a demon came in to heal you, so that the next time they decided to come back and torture you, your body would be repaired to what it once was. 

You lose track of the days, you lose hope of ever getting free of this Hell, you lose hope in living. 

Now

You crawl into the corner of your cell as the door opens.

“No, please…please stop,” you whimper, drawing your knees up to your chin.

“Y/n, is…is that you?” You hear a gruff voice ask, as two figures make their way into your cell.

“Stop…please,” you whisper, afraid of looking up to see who has come to torment you today.

“Sam, it’s her…we finally found her,” the man with the gruff voice says again, as he kneels down next to you.

You finally look up, staring right into Dean Winchesters vivid forest green eyes. Dean hesitantly reaches his hand out to you. You start to tremble in fear, the demons had finally figured out how to break you after all.

“They just had to choose your face...didn’t they,” your voice cracks as you start to sob.

Dean quickly picks you up bridal style in his arms, as he and Sam rush to leave the building. Along the way your eyes catch on dozens of demons all laying in pools of blood. You smile weakly, thinking they finally got what was coming to them after all this time. 

You close your eyes tiredly, knowing this dream will end soon, and the pain will start.

***

You slowly open your eyes. 

‘Not my cell, where the hell am I?’ you think to yourself as you gingerly sit up. You move your body robotically as you stand from the bed, beginning to move towards the door when it opens, causing you to stumble backwards in fear. 

“Whoa, whoa, Y/n, you’re safe. It’s me, Dean Winchester. Do you… do remember me?” Dean asks, coming into the room with his hands up in a calm surrender.

You nod slowly, “Yes I know you,” you whisper, your voice still not working quite right since the only thing it’d been used for in the last however many months was screaming.

“Do know how long you have been gone?” Dean asks, slowly moving to sit on the bed so as not to startle you while you think.

“I…I don’t know; I would assume…a long time. It felt like…forever,” you answer, shaking your head a little.

“Y/n, uh…you were gone for a year. God, Sam and I looked for you everywhere,” Dean admits, looking absolutely wrecked.

“You…did?” You ask, finally really looking at Dean and starting to let yourself hope that maybe this wasn’t a cruel trick after all.

“Y/n, when you never showed up to my room that night, I panicked. Sam and I spent every day searching for you; hell even Cas helped until he lost his grace,” Dean grimaces, shaking his head while the tears pool in his eyes.

You take in a shuddering breath as you sink to the floor, “How do I know this isn’t a trick? How do I know you are real?” You ask, panic starting to set in that this wasn’t real, you couldn’t be saved.

Dean gets up and sinks down to his knees in front of you. “Somehow I will prove to you that all this is real. You are safe, Y/n, I swear,” Dean promises you, his voice husky with emotion.

You slowly reach your hand out barely touching your fingertips to Dean’s cheek. You hear him sigh in contentment at the contact. “Please, don’t leave me?” You ask, your voice wavering at the thought of being alone again.

Dean shakes his head, “I will never leave you again baby, I promise,” Dean assures you as he makes himself comfortable in front of you. 

***

After that night Dean rarely leaves your side, doing everything in his power to show you that you are truly safe now. You eventually start to leave your room; you begin to talk to Sam again. You even start to help the brothers research, until the demons get inside your head.

You’re currently reading a book on vampires when the whispers start. Y/n, did you really think you escaped us? You can never escape us; we will always find you. We will find you and when we do, we shall kill the Winchesters and make you our slave once again.

As your heart starts to pound you realize Dean is by your side instantly. “Baby what is it? Talk to me, please,” Dean pleads with you, as he sees the fear in your eyes.

“They…they know where I am,” you whisper, your fear stricken eyes turning to gaze at Dean as your body starts to shake. 

“That’s impossible. Y/n, there is no way they know about the bunker,” Dean explains, as he rubs your arms trying to calm you down.

You grab onto Dean, your eyes finally focusing on him for the first time, “Dean, they know where I am, they have my blood,” you say, seeing the understanding light up in Dean’s eyes.

The demons had your blood, they could do whatever they wanted now. They could track you, they could control you, they had all the power. 

You spring to your feet as Dean grabs your shoulders, “Y/n, where are you going?” He asks, his eyes frantically searching yours.

“Dean, I have to leave; I can’t…I won’t put you in danger,” you gasp, pulling your arms free from his grasp. 

“Y/n, no, damn it…I promised you, you would always be safe and I am going to do everything in my power to keep you safe,” Dean swears, as he follows you to your room.

“Dean, you can’t save me, I was gone the moment they took me,” you whisper, as tears begin to pool in your eyes.

“Y/n, trust me, please,” Dean whispers, as he moves closer to you, gently wiping away the tears that fall from your eyes.

You nod slowly, “okay, I trust you,” you mumble, looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

“Stay here, while Sam and I go and gank the rest of the sons of bitches okay?” Dean says, and you nod numbly.

Dean quickly presses a quick kiss to your temple, “I love you, Y/n,” he mutters, before spinning on his heel and walking away. 

You stand there in shock.

Did Dean Winchester really just admit that he loved you? You ask yourself as you pace back and forth in your room. You try not to hope, but it is there like a flower finally opening up for the first time. You hope that Dean makes true on his promise and you can finally be safe. You hope that he actually meant his ‘I love you’ and that he meant it in a non-sister kind of way. You hope that, once and for all everything can be back to normal again. You hope that, finally, everything can be okay.

You gasp as a memory hits you hard, you sink to the floor cradling your head as the emotions overpower you. For the first time since you had been saved, you finally felt something real.

“Dean come on, can we please listen to something other than AC/DC today, please?” You begged, your eyes wide and pleading, and just for kicks you even stuck your lip out in a little pout. Dean rolled his eyes, but you could see his resolve slowly crumbling. 

“Fine.” Dean muttered, as you squealed, giving a small little victory dance next to him, missing the love in his eyes as he watched you, noticing for the first time how the sun seemed to make your eyes shine brighter- or how your smile seemed to lift his mood. Dean finally seemed to realize he was falling for you hard, and you had no idea.

You gasp for breath as the memory leaves you trembling on the ground. You lean your forehead onto the cool wooden floor, trying to bring your heart rate back down. You sit back up, wiping your messy hair out of your eyes as you hear the bunker door slam open.

“Dean…Sam?” You call out, jumping to your feet and rushing towards the door. You shriek when someone grabs you from behind, before they quickly clamp a hand down over your mouth.

“Y/n, it’s me,” Dean whispers, his breath tickling your ear a little, you nod so he knows he can uncover your mouth.

“You were right, somehow they managed to find the bunker. They can’t get in, but they sent in their witch buddy to help them,” Dean explains.

“Stay here, while I go take care of it, okay?” Dean asks, you nod as he moves away, leaving you alone with your back pressed into a dark corner.

You close your eyes when you hear sounds of a fight coming from the bunker library. You bite your lip as another memory slowly comes into focus.

“Dean, are you sure this is a witch doing all of this? It just seems like a big task for one witch.” You said putting a hand on your hip. “Y/n, come on I know what I am doing.” Dean scoffed, leading the way into the house as you rolled your eyes behind him.

You gasp. That was the hunt you had been on right before you had been taken- was this witch Dean had mentioned part of the coven you had been hunting?

“Screw it,” you mutter, making your way to the library, you needed to see this through. You needed to end this once and for all.

Dean is standing over the dead witch as you walk into the library, you notice an odd looking blade in his hand. “Dean?” You call out, and he whips around his arm holding the blade glowing with a red light.

You back away slowly, “Dean, what is going on?” You ask, swallowing thickly as Dean’s eyes are cold as they stare at you.

Your back hits the wall, “Dean?” You whisper, before he finally drops the blade, his eyes returning to the ones you loved to look at so much.

“Y/n…it’s over,” Dean says, as he starts to walk over to you.

“Are you sure?” You ask, feeling that familiar flower of hope bloom in your chest again.

“Yeah babe, I’m sure,” Dean whispers, as he stands in front of you reaching a hand out to brush against your cheek.

You finally breathe a sigh of relief you didn’t realize you had been holding as Dean takes your hand and leads you away from the battle scene, telling you that Sam would clean up.

***

As the weeks passed you found yourself relaxing around the boys again. You started to return to your normal self, the one who was full of life and could always be there to crack a joke to lighten the mood. You finally realized you were happy again, and you were even more pleased to call yourself Dean Winchesters girlfriend. Everything was finally back to the way it should be.

“Hey babe,” you smile at your boyfriend as you look up from the lore book you’re trying to read. 

You look back up when you realize something is off about him.

“Dean, are you okay?” You ask, getting up from your seat to stand in front of him.

Dean tilts his head a little and smirks, “Y/n, did you seriously think everything was going to end up perfect?” He asks, slowly unsheathing the first blade.

You start to back away slowly.

“No, this…this can’t be happening. You killed the witch!” You exclaim, as you run into the table behind you.

“Y/n, this is all in your head, we created this little fantasy for you, as a new way to torture you,” Dean laughs, walking towards you as his eyes change from their emerald green to obsidian black.

“No…no…no I left that Hell,” you whisper, shaking your head as you try to edge away from the demon in front of you.

“Y/n, can’t you see…you’re already here,” Dean snarls, as suddenly he is right in front of you and you feel the first blade plunge into your stomach.

You look down as you feel the blood gush out of the wound, you feel your eyes start to close.

The last thing you see is the hate in Dean’s eyes.

***

You scream as you wake up, shivering and sweating as you look around you. You notice the dirty, white walls and the familiar cell door. You stand up as you make your way to the middle of the room you had long since grown so sick of looking at.

“No…please, God, no,” you sob, slamming your hand against a wall smearing it with your blood.

“No! Please, let me go…please…just let me die already,” you cry out, as you slide to the floor, your broken hand in agony.

No one hears your cries as you continue to beg and plead for the sweet release of death.

All you can do is scream.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written based off of a request on tumblr. I hope you like it! I would love feedback!!


End file.
